Look, Mistletoe
by the Composcreator
Summary: Here is what I think could have happened on Christmas Eve. Rated T for ... you'll see why lol.


**How's it going everyone! Composcreator here! Because I feel that Furuichi does not get enough credit for being who he is, I came up with a couple of one-shots focused on him with this one being the first.**

**This one-shot is going to be the radical introduction of FuruichiXMisaki!**

**If you have any questions for me concerning my other works, PM me and I will respond as soon as possible.**

**I do not own Beelzebub.**

**I also apologize for statements that may conflict with whatever part of the original manga has been released. I also apologize for releasing a Christmas story long after December.**

**I also apologize if the characters seem a bit OOC to you.**

'Internal Thoughts'

_Flashback Moments_

Normal Narration

"Normal Talking"

"_Look, there's mistletoe above us,"_

"_Wow you're right"_

"_You know what that means don't you?_

"_Huh? What does it mean?"_

_Giggle "It means that we have to kiss now."_

It was from this dream that our favorite silver haired weakling woke up from. His heart was beating a hundred miles an hour.

'What was with that dream just now? It felt so real.'

Getting out of bed, he was not surprised that his sister did not wake him up today. Although, he certainly did miss it. But then again, that's what happens when you get left behind by your family while they go their own way for the winter holidays.

'At least the weird old man won't be around for a long while. According to Hilda, he's back in the demon world for some business concerning transfer demons.' Furuichi knew that Alandeilon would ruin his time home alone and make his day feel even worse than it already was.

After making himself breakfast, Furuichi decided that he might as well go shopping. Even if his family was not here, there was still his idiot of a friend for whom he needed to get something. If he didn't, the punishment would be severe, having experienced that first hand. Also, it had to be satisfactory, not just some useless gift card. The punishment for doing that had also been experienced firsthand. It also couldn't be… well, you get the point. Surprisingly, all these warnings happened in just one Christmas. Funny how things can work out like that.

Making sure to lock the door before heading for the center of town, Furuichi thought about the day being the 24th of December, Christmas Eve. He wondered whether or not something good would happen to make it better for him. After all, who in their right mind enjoys spending Christmas Eve alone? Don't answer that, it's a rhetorical question.

While walking through the bustling center of the city, Furuichi found himself reflecting on his current family situation. It wasn't that he was just simply left behind. Rather, he recently had a fight with his folks, one that escalated beyond what was normal for his household. As a result, he decided to stay back instead of going to the winter resort with the rest of them. Honoka, his little sister, was hesitant to go, but at Furuichi's insistence, she went with the rest of the family.

"Hey, Takachin! That you?" said a voice from behind Furuichi. Turning around, he saw that it was Misaki Oga, the older sister of his best friend, though by only 3 years, making her a freshman at college. Takachin was her own unique nickname for him, so he really did not need to turn around to see her, but he still wanted to. To him, she was his first love, from the moment he saw her at the Red Tails base for the first time. In his eyes, not even the Mona Lisa could match the pretty, no, beautiful scene he saw that time (**AN: I might be the only one who had this thought, but it did remind me of the Mona Lisa at that time**) and to this day. Although, as he is now a teenager, part of that attraction went beyond beauty and into the sexy department.

As she approached him, he noticed she had a shopping bag, but he couldn't see which store it was from since the name was blocked from his sight.

"Misaki! What are you doing here?"

"Just some last minute shopping. You?"

"Same, although it is probably much easier for me since I'm all alone this year. Ha Ha."

"Yeah I heard about that from Tatsumi. Is everything all right?"

"Don't worry about me I'll be perfectly fine. After all, I am a growing man now." Furuichi laughed out loud.

"Well why don't you at least come with me for shopping? I already got what I wanted for myself, so I just need to get something for others." Misaki asks.

"Why, I'd be delighted to join you!" Furuichi exclaims, making a mock bow at the same time, getting a laugh out of Misaki.

As they started walking together, Furuichi asked Misaki what she bought.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that. You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway. He he."

"Now that's not fair. Now I really want to know!"

"That's exactly why I said that. He he."

The two continued walking together, chatting about recent events, hopes for the New Year, and whatever else came to mind. One thing they really enjoyed chatting about was music from America. A fact that would certainly surprise others is the fact that they both liked music from the States.

Just as they got to a store that Furuichi was planning to go into, they ran into someone, or rather, some people, unexpectedly. Those people being the Red Tails.

Yuka was the first to notice the duo and exclaimed "It's the founder! Oh, and Furuichi the idiot too." getting the attention of the other members. After the Christmas competition, he made good on his promise to introduce Misaki to the Nene. The other Red Tail members met her by following them and forcing themselves into the meeting. Misaki didn't care. In fact, she actually enjoyed meeting the current generation of the all-girls gang she had founded.

Seeing their hero, the founder of the Red Tails, the girls went into fanatic mode which caused Furuichi and Misaki to sweat drop slightly.

"Misaki, I'll go on ahead and get what I need from here. You can just wait out here with the girls if you want."

"Sure, go on ahead. Just don't take too long please."

"No problem." He replied and walked on in to the store.

Misaki and the Red Tails girls found a nearby bench and started chatting. After a while Yuka asked why Misaki was with Furuichi, and she replied with the simple truth.

"But why would you hang out with that trash anyway?" Chiaki asks. Hearing this, Misaki gets a tick mark on her forehead that the girls failed to notice.

"Yeah yeah." Yuka exclaims. "Why didn't you just ignore him and walk away?!"

At this point, Misaki decided to stop the girls, but with tact.

"I decided to hang out with him because I like doing so. If you have anything else to say against it, don't. Otherwise," here she stared at them with the same look she used back in the day to rein in her subordinates, "you will answer to me." Hearing this and seeing the look on her face, the two decide to follow her orders. Nene, intrigued by Misaki's response, decided to inquire into it.

"Why are you so defensive about that guy? He's not really the best guy around. He's weak and he freaks out about everything. All in all, he's just a perverted geek hanging with the wrong crowd." As she was hearing this, Misaki became more and more ticked, until she snapped and entered a pissed off mode that was scarier than Chie and Yukiko when pissed off by over-the-top gay shadows (Persona 4: The Animation).

"What the hell do you know about him?!" she yelled furiously. "You've known him for at most 6 months, where as I've known him for 6 years! Sure he's not a strong person physically, but he's definitely got a mind strong enough to not be driven insane from hanging out with my crazy brother all these years. Besides, he's the first and only person to get into a draw in a fight with Tatsumi. Ever since Tatsumi met him, he's actually smiled without always being in a fight, and he looks forward to enjoying each day! Takachin has been such a big help to me without even meaning to, so don't you dare insult him while around me, regardless if you're a member of the Red Tails!"

This outburst got all three current Red Tail members to look at Misaki in a scared way. Not only were they shocked by the way she reacted, but what she said as well. Furuichi forcing Oga into a draw?! He's actually a big help?! How is that possible?! That is what was going through their heads.

It was at this point that Furuichi came out of the store with his shopping. Except, it looked like he was carrying something else as well.

"I'm back! And I bought some drinks for all of us." This surprised the 3 Red Tails a bit. Most people wouldn't proactively buy drinks for others. On the other hand, Misaki was actually expecting something like this and was mentally saying, "Take that!" to the other 3 girls.

After taking their leave of the girls, Furuichi and Misaki continued on the route they were on before their run-in.

"Sooo," Furuichi started as soon as they turned the corner, "What were you girls talking about exactly?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" teased Misaki.

"Geez. You really enjoy teasing me don't you?"

"You bet I do!"

"That was a rhetorical question!"

The conversation continued like this for a while until they reached the point in the road where they would go their own way. It was then that Misaki got an idea.

"Say Takachin. Since our parents will be at a friend's house for a Christmas party, we got an extra room. So why don't you hang at our place for our own little Christmas celebration? You can even crash for the night if you like. Whadya say?"

After a moment of consideration, Furuichi replied, "Sure I will. It'll be much better than being home alone."

"Great! I'll tell Tatsumi. Be sure to come by after dropping your stuff off and getting ready. That way, we can have the maximum amount of fun together."

"Will do. See you in about half an hour then." Said Furuichi as he walked off. Watching him leave, Misaki got a grin on her face as she got an idea. Turning around, she began to run back to the stores so as to get what she was looking for to carry out her diabolical plan.

LINE BREAK

Furuichi would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying himself at the house of Oga. You can never go wrong with 3 supreme size pizzas with extra toppings. That was followed by Misaki's own recipe for eggnog (alcohol free of course) giving them all extra energy for DDR Extreme Oga Household Edition! You don't want to know how they made it more extreme! Seriously, you don't! Even Hilda was enjoying herself, if the way she was enthusiastically accepting every challenge thrown her way, most of them from Oga, was any indication. Even Baby Beel could not resist laughing at all the chaos and insanity of the 5 person party.

Before things got too crazy, they managed to do the traditional yet hard to understand practice of "opening only one gift before Christmas". Hilda got from Misaki a gothic style umbrella case. Hilda got for Baby Beel a DVD of "The Adventures of Rice-Boy: Christmas Special". Oga got for Misaki a notebook with a special design of skulls and cross bones on it. Furuichi got for Oga a brand new leather jacket designed for delinquents, that is, designed to last for a long time even if you get into fights of epic proportions. Furuichi ended up getting a crappy drawing from Baby Beel. Not that he could complain of course. If he did, he would be in for a world of hurt from 2, if not 3, individuals.

At one point, Misaki got Furuichi to help her put to use the little thing she had bought before running in to him. Wanna guess what it was? Mistletoe! They managed to get it right over Oga and Hilda. The reaction of those two was simply hilarious! Both were initially oblivious to what the hanging plant over them meant, but when Furuichi explained it in a semi-angry and semi-laughing way, they both immediately became disgusted and started protesting against tradition. Somehow or other, Baby Beel kissed Hilda, which caused Oga to rejoice, until he realized that this meant that shy-timid-wifey Hilda was here. Of course, this made things more hilarious as he tried to get Baby Beel to kiss her again, while at the same time, she was causing him to blush like crazy, something that only amnesia Hilda could ever bring about. Misaki and Furuichi were laughing so hard, they couldn't breathe for over a minute.

Around 11:30, Furuichi found himself lounging on the couch staring into space. Oga had finally gotten Hilda back to her old self and was now taking a shower to get rid of all the bruises he had gotten in the effort. Hilda herself was taking care of Beel while staying within the range of 19 meters of Oga. It was times like these that he was glad to have met and befriended Oga, even if it took some serious beatings to start the friendship as well as the occasional smacks for just hanging around with him. While he was reminiscing, Furuichi failed to notice a certain someone creeping up behind him. Before he knew it, there was a blindfold covering up his vision as he heard Misaki's voice say into his ear, "Don't start panicking on me, Takachin." The way she said those words sent a shiver up his spine.

"You know," Misaki started, "when I asked you to look after Tatsumi, I wasn't expecting you to become such good friends with him. Heck, you even passed up a chance to go to St. Ishiyama instead of that delinquent school. It's gotten to the point where you and your parents are fighting about it, am I right?" instead of answering, Furuichi decided to remain silent. It was true that his parents were trying to get him to transfer to St. Ishiyama, hoping that the temporary time there would have convinced him that being there would be better than delinquent controlled Ishiyama. Sadly, Furuichi's stubbornness caused them to get into one of their rare family arguments. And when I say rare I mean super rare. As in, rarer than the odds of winning the American lottery and getting a million dollars! It got to the point where Furuichi decided to just stay behind instead of going to the 5-star resort in the Alps with the rest of the family.

Correctly assuming from his silence and the way his shoulders slumped to mean yes, Misaki continued, "That kind of devotion to a friend is really rare. I didn't even get any of that from my crew. Although, since we were all headed for Ishiyama without a doubt that might not really be a good example. Anyway, you really have me impressed Takachin." While she was talking all this time Furuichi could feel her warm breath on his ear, hear her cheerful voice go directly to his brain, and smell her cherry and mint eggnog scented breath entering his nose, making him more intoxicated than that one time he accidentally drank alcohol (DON'T ASK!).

"Say Takachin," Misaki started again, "doesn't this kind of remind you of our first Christmas together?" Hearing this, Furuichi remembered the dream he had this morning, realizing that the voice was that of Misaki 6 years ago. Then that mean that…he actually blushed when he realized what that meant. Misaki, on the other hand, went talking. "After that, you started acting differently around me. I didn't notice it until you were in middle school, but you never flirted with me like you did other girls. Of course I realized that this was because Tatsumi considered you as his best, even if only, friend. With you being you, you didn't want to ruin that, so you decided to follow the rule of the bro code of not hitting on the sister of your best friend. Am I right, Takachin?"

This time, Furuichi actually responded with a, "Yeah" and then continued to say, "I promised Oga that I would never walk behind him, always right next to him, and that he could always trust me. In my mind, trying to flirt with you would be going directly against that. I'm sorry if I offended you." After saying this, Furuichi noticed the absence of Misaki's breath on his neck and heard what must have been her moving. From the sound of it, she was walking around the couch and stopped when she was in front of him.

"Relax, you didn't offend me. In fact, you loyalty simply made me like you even more, Takachin" Furuichi could not believe what he was hearing. 'Misaki likes me! No, that simply can't be it! I must be misunderstanding her words. Maybe she meant "appreciate" instead of "like".' It was then that he thought back to the first Christmas with Oga.

"_Look, there's mistletoe above us,"_

"_Wow you're right"_

"_You know what that means don't you?_

"_Huh? What does it mean?"_

_Giggle "It means that we have to kiss now." After saying this, Misaki brought her face down to Furuichi's, making the younger boy blush. As her lips seemed to inch closer and closer to his own, his face became redder and redder. Then, seemingly at the last minute, her lips landed on his cheek, but there were still just a short distance from his mouth._

_Giggle "Merry Christmas, Takachin"_

"Say Takachin" Misaki said, startling him from his flashback. "Take the blindfold off. There's something I want to show you." Following her instructions, Furuichi opened his eyes to a sight that caused his mind to go into over drive the same way Hinata's mind does when thinking of Naruto posing for a swimsuit calendar.

Standing right in front of him, with her arms held up with the hands behind her head, was Misaki, wearing a (**AN: sorry, but this is the best way I can describe it**) a sexy two-piece Mrs. Clause outfit. He could not stop his eyes from roaming all over her body, taking this luscious image into his brain to be forever preserved there. Her smooth creamy legs were barely covered up by the see-through nylon black knee high stockings she was wearing without any shoes. The thighs were lean, yet the strong muscles were still discernible. The bottom piece was a pair of hot pants that did the minimum job necessary to cover up her rear, the succulent shape of which could still be seen due to the tightness of the pants. Her slim, toned waist gave Furuichi the impression of a vase molded by the hands of Kami. The top was no better than a bikini top. However, it must have been intentionally a smaller size as it was giving a nice view of Misaki's cleavage and compressing her breasts, making Furuichi's brain heat up like an egg on the frying pan. While she wasn't a D like Hilda, she did have a healthy C-cup going for her that Furuichi could not stop himself from ogling. Her slender arms had on Christmas themed gloves that went up to the elbows, leaving her shoulders bare, showing off how fit they were. All in all, Furuichi was praising Kami over and over, again and again in his mind for the scrumptious sight his eyes feasted upon.

"Like what you see Takachin?" Misaki asked, to which Furuichi could only respond with a nod. "Good. I got it just for you to see right after inviting you over." As she was saying this, she began walking towards Furuichi, each step of the way and sway of the hips intentionally done in a sensual way. When she was right in front of him, she suddenly pushed him on to his back and then got on top of him, straddling her waist over his, getting him even more and more nervous in more ways than one. "Let me make this clear Takachin. I like you, a lot." This immediately got Furuichi's attention. "You don't have to worry about betraying Tatsumi by liking me. He wouldn't mind. Heck, he might even prefer it. But," she said getting serious here, "I like you very much and want you to be mine. I'm tired of getting jealous of seeing you flirt with so many other girls and not doing anything about it. Well, from now on, you are mine and mine alone so don't even think about flirting with other girls." she declared leaning in towards him with a look of determination on her face.

Furuichi could not help smiling at this situation. Here he was, with his first love decked out in a skimpy sexy Christmas outfit declaring him to be hers without even asking. 'Must be the Oga way to take what you want without a care about what others might say' he thought to himself.

"Don't worry," he starts saying. "I wouldn't even dream of it" as he reaches up to caress her cheek.

Smiling, Misaki points up above them and says in a sing song voice, "Mistletoe" which Furuichi realizes to be true. The same mistletoe that had been used on Oga and Hilda earlier was now hanging right over them. Misaki went on to say, "You know what that means don't you?"

"Why not show me instead of just talking?" he replied with a smirk.

Giggle "Get ready big boy." she responds bringing her lips down to meet his. As their lips met, Furuichi reached behind Misaki, hugged her, and pulled her closer to him, resulting in the kiss deepening as well as him actually feeling the luscious curves of her body on his. The passion between the two was barely contained as their tongues began to fight each other for dominance; Furuichi's hands roamed the back of his new girlfriend, feeling as much of the bare exposed skin as he could. Misaki, in the mean time, was gaining control on the tongue wars, letting hers roll around in the mouth of her partner, tasting the food and drinks they recently shared, and loving every second of it.

"OH MY GOD!" was heard and the two of them broke apart to look up and see who interrupted them. Turned out that it was Kuneida, who had apparently stopped by with a Christmas present. Oga and Hilda were standing next to her, with a look of pure shock on her face. While Hilda had a look of disgust on her face, Oga was actually smirking, yet you could still see the tick mark on his head.

"Glad you too finally got together," he started saying calmly, before exploding with, "BUT WHY THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING IT ON OUR COUCH! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SIT THERE NOW! GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" While the other two females looked at him in shock, Misaki and Furuichi merely smiled and started laughing, soon followed by the Ogre himself.

_Looks like I didn't have to worry about a thing. _Furuichi thought. _Everything will be just fine like this._

**Well, there you have it, the first ever FuruichixMisaki fanfic. Hope this inspires some fanart. If any of you create any based on this, please let me know.**

**If you have any questions for me, just PM me and I will respond ASAP.**


End file.
